


Kinktober 25

by wingedcatninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus, Cunnilingus, D/s dynamic, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Shower Sex, Soft Femdom, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Unprotected Coitus, Unprotected Sex, wet!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Shower sex doesn't have to be complicated.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Morgan Chase (OC)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kinktober 25

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be day 25 of Kinktober with prompt Shower Sex. I apologize for nothing.

It was not as if it was their first time having shower sex. The shower room at the bunker was great for it. If Sam only knew what the two of them had gotten up to in there. It did always require a bit of care. After all, slipping and bashing your head open is a bit of a turn-off. 

The shower at this house though, it absolutely required them to have sex in it. For one, it was huge. It literally took up one entire end of the bathroom. Also, it had multiple showerheads. Like, four on either side. Dean had been suitably impressed the first time he saw it.

“We’re definitely having sex in there,” he had declared, smirking at her.

They had meant to, but things had happened, which had led to other things and here they were on their last evening before heading back to the bunker and they still had not gotten around to it. 

They had been outside most of the day. Dean thought her obsession with nature walks was cute, and he indulged her whenever possible. It was late enough in the year that there were no insects for him to grumble about either. It had been an absolutely lovely day.

Shedding her clothes all the way up the stairs, she called out “Shower time!”, and heard Dean race after her to catch up. Laughing, she got into the shower while hopping on one foot, still trying to kick her panties off. The water sprayed over Dean when he finally caught her, wrapping his arms around her and capturing her lips in a giggly kiss. Pushing away from him, she snorted when she saw him in his boxers and socks, all now sopping wet. 

“You’re such a dork, Dean Winchester,” she laughed.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” he replied while peeling the wet fabric off himself.

“Ugh, so cheesy,” she groaned, grinning.

Finally rid of the offending clothing, Dean stalked toward her, pushing her up against the wall directly beneath the water streaming down from overhead.

“You love cheese,” he mumbled against her lips, just before kissing her.

His hands rested on her hips, fingers gripping tightly. Her hands fell to his ass, pressing him against her body. Rolling her hips, she felt his cock swell and nudge insistently against her thigh. It was difficult to think while being kissed so thoroughly by Dean Winchester, but the moment he felt her pull away, he broke the kiss and searched her face. Her smile reassured him.

“Let’s do this right, baby,” she told him, her hands on his shoulders pushing down gently.

With a smirk, Dean sank to his knees, his hands sliding over her skin from her hips to her thighs. He was forced to keep his eyes closed against the water that flowed over his face. It plastered his short hair against his head and warmed his skin. Blindly, he found her pussy by touch alone. 

Careful not to slip, she braced one leg on his shoulder, leaning her back against the wall behind her for support. She watched him while he used his fingers to open her up to his touch. A single blunt digit slipped inside her, working her open. When he moved in to lock his lips around her clit, she leaned her head back against the wall and let herself just feel.

He suckled on her clit, his tongue flicking and rubbing it, while that one finger pushed inside a little bit, then pulled back, again and again, until it was buried inside her completely. Finding her sweet spot, he crooked the finger inside her and rubbed the pad against it, making her inner walls clench. 

Her hands rested on his head, ostensibly holding him in place. Dean needed no such restraint though. He would spend hours with his face buried in her pussy if she would let him. He worked another finger inside her, gently rubbing against her g-spot while he sucked on her clit. In moments, she was shaking with her first orgasm of the evening. Her fingers clenched on fistfuls of his wet hair, causing him to moan against her, and sending her higher still.

Aftershocks still rippled through her when she pulled on Dean’s hair, prompting him to get to his feet. He caught her leg with his arm, keeping it draped there. She, on the other hand, caught his lips with hers, licking into his mouth to taste herself on his tongue. 

One hand supporting her against the wall of the shower, she slid the other down to his ass, pressing his hips against hers. His cock was hot and heavy between her legs and she needed to feel it inside her.

“Fuck me,” she mumbled against his lips, and he was quick to oblige.

Holding her leg with one arm, he used his free hand to steady his cock while he pushed inside her. Her moan was lost in his mouth. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt perfect. The way he stretched her, filled her up, it was beyond words. His arm went around her waist, holding her against him while also steadying them both. He rolled his hips, his cock dragging inside her. 

Needing to breathe, she broke away from his lips, instead kissing a path down the side of his neck, sucking the water from his skin and leaving her mark on him. She felt him pull almost all the way out, and her breath almost stopped. When he snapped his hips, thrusting his cock deep inside her, that breath escaped in a drawn-out moan. 

He went slow, careful not to upset their precarious balance on the wet floor. Still, he managed to find all of her buttons, pushing her inexorably toward her second orgasm. His heavy breaths right by her ear, the press of his pelvis against her sensitive clit, the drag of his cock against her g-spot; all of it was almost too much, and at the same time not enough. 

Then his lips found her pulse point, latching on and sucking hard, his teeth grazing her skin. With a shudder, her pussy clamped down on his cock, her muscles squeezing him rhythmically. His choked groan, muffled against her skin, sent another shiver through her. 

When his lips left her skin, it was only to breathe a plea.

“Can I come?” His voice was strained from holding back through her orgasm.

“Yes.” 

Her reply sent a shiver through him, in spite of the heat of the shower. His arm tightened around her waist, keeping her steady. He buried himself inside her, over and over, chasing his release. When he finally got there, he thrust into her hard, once, twice, three times, then stilled, his body shaking, trembling, while he came inside her. 

She wrapped her arms around him, her lips following that path up the side of his neck to his ear, breathing words of praise until he finally relaxed.

Stepping back, he slipped out of her, and she wanted to pull him back. Instead, she smirked at him and handed him the bodywash. She saw his return smile just before she turned around. 

Shower sex with Dean was anything but complicated.


End file.
